Recreated
by stardust rain
Summary: Send me a postcard from no man's land and sign your name in blood. Ep. 17 tribute


Disclaimer: ha! I wish!

Summary: send me a postcard from no man's land and sign your name in blood. Some of Sousuke's thoughts set at the end of episode 17. 

A/N: I don't even know what even made me write this. I blame the music at the end of the episode. Anyway, this is short and somewhat plot less, and scenery jumps around a lot as well as time. No fluff (maybe?), some Sousuke angst.

Rating: G, for now, but if anyone wants I can raise the rating. 

**Recreated**

***

_"And long ago I lost my soul, _

_To some forgotten dream and  
How was I supposed to know  
It wasn't what it seemed, _

_And even though the last hello has left me on the floor  
I don't believe in Romeos or heroes anymore"_

_--Girls Aloud, Life got cold_

The sky is dyed golden as Zaido's last bullets pierce through the air. The solid sound of ammunition flying shoots through the stale atmosphere, a bird croaks somewhere, the ground cracks under his feet. Firing ceases, the gun drops to the ground with a loud clunk, silence takes over and the air becomes still again. The earth lays still, the wind blows through the lifeless landscape. No sign of life anywhere, not a single flower grows through the dry earth bed, not one tree in sight. Gray is dead, Jackson is dead, Majest is dead, Andy is dead, Zaido is dead, and all because of him, because he came a bit too late. Maybe he is dead too, maybe just in denial. That's what happens when Gaul gets his way. 

He drags his body through the desert grounds, hearing every muscle within him ache. He doesn't look back, doesn't want to see the remains of the battlefield, what's left of the place where he once called his backyard. The land is lifeless; every whisper the living wiped away; no traces of existence seemed ever to exist. His backyard is destroyed, the house is gone, and his room is left empty. 

The flight back is hauntingly quiet, the silence hollow, each breath of air chokes him; he'd rather be teased and taunted by his former comrades. The faint whir of the propellers is like whisperers hissing to him; every window seems to be watching him with accusing eyes. There is no need to think, no need to remember anything.

It's afternoon when he arrives in Tokyo; the sun is setting, dawn is the only thing to greet him. He takes a taxi back through the city and comes back to his small apartment. Stairs lead to corridors, corridors to other stairs, but nowhere would he be able to see a door to escape. The apartment is dark and empty, his footsteps echoing in each hallway and passage. Every wall seems so much narrower than before, every door and corner closer than ever. Someone is crouched by his door, face buried in her knees. A glint of blue hair shines in the dim light, her body immobile, she seems tired as well. Tired of waiting he guesses. He stares at her small frame, her hunched shoulders, and her tanned skin. Chidori looked more peaceful than usual; her fiery temper seemed to have gone out. 

How long had she been here, he wonders. Crouched on his doorstep, silently, unmoving, bathed in the small of amount of light that lit the too-narrow corridors, oblivious to any passerby. How long had she waited for him to come back from the sadistic mission and a hellhole he had called home? He sinks down next to her, hearing how his muscles groan in appreciation. She leans against him, their shoulder touching lightly. 

"Try to…stay here…Sousuke," she moans quietly. 

There are no commands in her voice, no orders. It was blissfully different from the battlefield. There is no firing of guns, no blood, no dead bodies, and no destroyed AS. The tension is gone, instinct is gone, dread and fear is gone. He doesn't have to answer "roger" or "understood" or obey any orders; he just had to remain here for her. He closes his eyes, letting his body finally find its rest. For once he is grateful of the silence that fills the air.

"Not a problem," he replies.  

A blackbird croaks somewhere, the sky shines solid blue, and maybe, this day he had found his salvation. 

***

OWARI

A/N: Well what do you think? After watching episode17 for like the fifth time I just HAD to write this. I mean how could I resist? Anyway I'm somehow proud of the turnout of this, and I wish luck to the Full Metal Panic section to become a popular category. 

Review and I'll be grateful for life!!


End file.
